Bangladeshi cricket team in New Zealand in 2009–10
The Bangladesh cricket team was touring New Zealand for a single Test match, a three-match ODI series, and one Twenty20 International from 3 February to 19 February 2010. This was 'The National Bank' Series. New Zealand started the series with a ten wicket victory in the Twenty20 International, dismissing Bangladesh for 78, the second lowest score by a full member of the International Cricket Council (ICC). New Zealand registered a clean sweep by winning the ODI series 3-0 and the Test series 1-0. Squads || |} Twenty20 International Series | score1 = 78 (17.3 overs) | score2 = 79/0 (8.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Raqibul Hasan 18 (13) | wickets1 = DL Vettori 3/6 4 | runs2 = BB McCullum 56 (27) | wickets2 = | result = New Zealand won by 10 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton, New Zealand | umpires = GAV Baxter (NZ) and CB Gaffaney (NZ) | motm = DL Vettori (NZ) | rain = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 336/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 190 (43.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = JDP Oram 83 (40) | wickets1 = Shafiul Islam 4/68 10 | runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 62 (69) | wickets2 = DL Vettori 3/33 10 | result = New Zealand won by 146 runs. | report = Scorecard | venue = McLean Park, Napier, New Zealand | umpires = RA Kettleborough (Eng) and EA Watkin (NZ) | motm = JDP Oram (NZ) | rain = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 183/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 185/5 (27.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mushfiqur Rahim 86 (107) | wickets1 = IG Butler 3/43 10 | runs2 = LRPL Taylor 78 (52) | wickets2 = Shafiul Islam 3/49 7 | result = New Zealand won by 5 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = University Oval, Dunedin, New Zealand | umpires = AL Hill (NZ) and RA Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = LRPL Taylor (NZ) | rain = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 241/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 244/7 (44.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Imrul Kayes 101 (138) | wickets1 = TG Southee 3/37 10 | runs2 = MJ Guptill 91 (91) | wickets2 = Shakib Al Hasan 4/33 10 | result = New Zealand won by 3 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = AMI Stadium, Christchurch, New Zealand | umpires = GAV Baxter (NZ) and RA Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = MJ Guptill (NZ) | rain = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. }} Only Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 553/7d (135 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = MJ Guptill 189 (444) | wickets-team1-inns1 = R Hossain 5/166 29 | score-team2-inns1 = 408 (97.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Mahmudullah 115 (190) | wickets-team2-inns1 = DL Vettori 3/88 28.3 | score-team1-inns2 = 258/5d (71.0 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = TG McIntosh 89 (164) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mahmudullah 2/84 19 | score-team2-inns2 = 282 (76.0 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Shakib Al Hasan 100 (129) | wickets-team2-inns2 = TG Southee 3/41 11 | result = New Zealand won by 121 runs | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton, New Zealand | umpires = RE Koertzen (SA) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = MJ Guptill (NZ) | report = Scorecard | rain = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. *''Peter Ingram made his Test debut for New Zealand. }} Media coverage Television *SET Max (repeat) - India (The Next Day After The Match) ...1am to 8.30am *Sky Sport (Live) - New Zealand *Bangladesh Television (live) - Bangladesh *Sky Sports (live) - United Kingdom *DirecTV (live) - United States of America *Supersport]] (live) – South Africa, Kenya and Zimbabwe *Arab Digital Distribution (live) - United Arab Emirates Category:Bangladeshi cricket tours of New Zealand Category:International cricket competitions in 2009–10